Changed Completely
by alexisxstardust
Summary: Lexii and OriHime were best friends but when they meet gaara and neiji, they are changed completely. How you ask? Take two hyper teenage girls and turn them into vampires.
1. Meeting someone new

**She was a short petit girl, about 5'2" with caramel skin. At 15 years old she had medium wavy but mostly straight black hair that went to her waist with blondish-goldish highlights. She had dark brown-reddish chinky eyes that would change with her emotions, which she really didn't have much control of, including a semi-short temper. She could be the sweetest girl in the world if she wanted to be, or she could the meanest girl you've ever known. Her name is.. Lexii Mizery….**

"**Lexii-Chan come on!" Yelled her best friend OriHime, but everyone called her Hime-Chan. OriHime was taller than Lexii and just as pretty. She was 5'3" with honey skin; she was 15 also with Caribbean blue eyes, and dark brown shoulder length hair. She was always happy, so seeing her sad wasn't very good. **

"**Fine, Fine. I'm coming already!!" Lexii yelled back. "Well your taking forever!"**

"**Fine! I'm out ya happy now?" Lexii said as she stepped outside into the warm air of the hot summer night. OriHime squealed with joy, "of course!" Lexii rolled her eyes playfully at her over peppy friend.**

"**Tonight is going to be so much fun!" OriHime exclaimed happily. "For once your right", Lexii said. "What do you mean for once?" OriHime asked narrowing her eyes at Lexii. "Oh nothing!" Lexii said giggling. "Better not", OriHime retorted. "Hey lets get going! We need to be there early if we're gonna get in free." And with that the two friends walked off of OriHime's porch and onto the dimly lit street. **

**The two stepped into the teen club, happy that they finally got here. It was kind of a long walk so the first thing they did was sit on one of the couches an drunk a bottle of water. "Finally! I thought we would have never gotten here on time!" OriHime said, exhausted from the long walk. "I know! Gosh! And it only takes like 5 minutes by car." Lexii narrowed her happily pink eyes as she saw a girl she knew from her part time job and waved kindly. Then she stood up, smoothing out her black jean mini-skirt. **

**She and OriHime liked matching so she wore a black jean mini and red tight tank top that said **

"**Don't get too close, I bite.." and a pair of black lace up knee length boots. OriHime wore a black mini as well, with a purple tank top that said, "I bite, you scream, its all good.." and the same boots as Lexii. They both wore their hair in high ponytails and the only make-up they had on was shiny clear lipgloss.**

"**Come on. Lets dance!" Lexii said, smiling brightly and holding out her hand for OriHime. "Okay!" OriHime said happily taking Lexii's hand and slowly standing up. The two walked out onto the dimly but colorfully lit dance floor. As they walked by they heard many guys from their school whistle at them as if they didn't know who they were. Maybe they did, maybe they didn't, but they didn't care, all they cared about was having fun.**

**They started dancing to ****Lying is the most fun a girl can have without taking her clothes off By: Panic! At The Disco**** and were having lots of fun, then two guys, two very hott guys, asked them to dance. The one that asked Lexii to dance was named Gaara. He was about 5'5" with short red hair and jade eyes. He had the kanji for love on his forehead and when he smiled it seemed like he had… fangs? Lexii stared for a moment before snapping back to reality. **

**OriHime's partners name was Neji. He was the same height as Gaara and had long brown hair to the middle of his back and odd pearl eyes. When he smiled OriHime had to bite her lip hard to keep from squealing but then she noticed something, it looked like he had fangs too.**

**Gaara and Neji were usually didn't like talking or interacting with others at all. But they needed to feed; and fast. So they had to gain the girls' trust. **

**They danced with the new guys until they got tired. So all of them sat down on a couch. "So, What school do you girls go to?" Asked Gaara. "Konoha High school" OriHime and Lexii said at the same time. They looked at each other and giggled insanely. While Gaara and Neji watched them very oddly, "Huh? You do?"**

"**Yeah, you?"**

"**Konoha High School."**

**Lexii and OriHime both looked at each other with a puzzled expression. "Well we've never seen you. Are you sure you go to Konoha high??" Lexii asked. "Yeah. We take night classes. We don't really like going out in the daytime much." Neji Replied.**

"**Hmm… Very odd" OriHime mumbled to herself. "What was that?" Gaara asked "Nothing! She said nothing!" Lexii said quickly. Gaara smirked "Aight." **

**They all exchanged numbers and went their separate ways. OriHime and Lexii both went home. While kami knows where Neji and Gaara went. "That, was fun." Lexii said. "You bet!" OriHime replied. As they walked home, Lexii felt as if someone was watching them, but she didn't tell OriHime about it. When they got inside they were exhausted. Lexii looked at the clock and groaned, 1:00 AM. They got in their room and took showers, coming out with their PJ's. OriHime had on pink pants and a pink tank top, both had pink & black bats on them with her hair in two ponytails. Lexii had on red pants and a red tank top with pink girls lips and fangs on them and her hair in a bun with two chopsticks through it. Lexii yawned sitting on their bed, "Hime-Chan I'm exhausted. What bout you?" OriHime sat next to her yawning and laid her head on Lexii's shoulder, closing her eyes, "Lexii-Chan answer this question for me, what do you think?" Lexii giggled abit. "I'll take that as a yes. C'mon lets go to bed." "Kay.." OriHime replied slowly as she and Lexii got under the covers and turned out all the lights. "Sweet dreams.." was the last thing Lexii heard before falling asleep. But her dreams, would be just about anything but sweet..**

_**Dream…**_

_**She walked into a dark alleyway, unsure of what awaited her in there. She didn't know why she came, but her mind was blank and her body led her to this odd place. She stepped into the shadows watching the scene before her. Gaara and Neji were talking in some unknown language. Her heart was racing as the cool breeze went by hoping that her scared violet eyes wouldn't reflect the light of the beautiful full moon. Some how, the moon distracted her and she walked out of the shadows and into the light of it. In a second, her arms were being held behind her back by Neji, and Gaara was walking toward her. **_

"_**Well, well, well… What do we have here?" Gaara said grabbing Lexii by the chin. "A little spy. That's what I'm thinking." Neji said gently into Lexii's ear, but loudly enough for Gaara to hear. Lexii struggled to get out of Neji's grasp, but that just caused him to tighten his hold on her arms. Lexii winced abit, "What do you want from me?" Lexii asked nervously. Gaara simply chuckled, "What a confused little flower you are... You came to us, but now that you're here...We know exactly what we want.." Gaara said lightly as he leaned over toward her neck. It all felt so, so real, too real. The second his fangs pierced her skin she woke up screaming in a cold sweat.**_

**She quickly sat up in her bed, her long hair unbound and sticking to her face from the sweat, shaking terribly "Lexii-Chan what's wrong?!" OriHime asked with high concern. Lexii blinked a few times, looking into the darkness of their room, "…nothing…" she simply stated. OriHime took her hands holding them in her own; "Lexii-Chan there's something wrong… I can feel it… Please, tell me." Lexii took in a few breaths before her terrible shaking ceased to a slight trembling. "The dream I had… It was all too real… Every breath, every breeze that blew by… I didn't think it was a dream… I thought.." "Its all right Lexii-Chan… Its all right…" OriHime said, hugging and cutting the frightened girl off. At that moment she noticed two very tiny bruises on her neck, but decided to let it go till morning. "OriHime don't go anywhere near Neji an Gaara without me." **

**The only time Lexii said her full name was when she was really serious. OriHime was beginning to become a little afraid. "I wouldn't ever do that Mizery. But, may I ask why?" "I think… I think their vampires OriHime…" **

**OriHime sighed. "Just try to go back to sleep Lexii-Chan. We'll figure this out in the morning." **

**Lexii simply nodded and put her bun back in place. Before going back to sleep, she stared out the window for a few moments watching the moon become covered and over shadowed with clouds and with that she was off into a dreamless slumber…**

7


	2. The next morning

**Disclaimer-I don't own Naruto or the song, Aozora no namida by Hitomi Takashi**

**The next morning, Lexii and OriHime were up bright and early. Lexii looked out the window and watched the sun rise. "Beautiful." Lexii whispered. Just then a small breeze blew in, 'Just like you,' she heard the wind reply back and it gave her the chills. She turned around and there was no one to be seen. "Lexii, get a hold of yourself!", She growled to herself angrily, "That dreams got you hearing things."**

**OriHime walked into the morning sun-lit room. "How beautiful!" OriHime exclaimed. The main room color was a turquoise blue with a matching carpet. The soft bluish gold light from the sun spilled out onto the room and the bed where Lexii was sitting. Lexii's eyes were a pale red, that was slowly fading back to brown and OriHime was suspicious. "Lexii-Chan, are you alright?" Lexii looked up immediately, "Of, of course. W-why wouldn't I be?" She said uneasily. **

**OriHime was still suspicious but she dropped the subject, there was something more important to tell her. OriHime sat next to Lexii on the bed, "Lexii… Last night, when you woke up, it looked like something or someone, with fangs tried to.. bite you." When OriHime mentioned fangs, the image of Gaara about to bite flashed before Lexii's eyes. Lexii tried to shake it off, but her brown eyes had already flashed violet with fear.**

"**Lexii-Chan, what happened last night in your dream that made you scream?" OriHime asked. "Gaara. He was, a vampire and he tried to bite me. Then, I woke up. But it just felt so real." OriHime shook her head and stood up holding out a hand for Lexii to take. "C'mon lets go take a run before anybody is up." "Okay." Lexii took her hand and stood up, putting on a red sweat suite and her hair in a ponytail. OriHime put on a purple sweat suit and her hair in a small bun.**

**Lexii and OriHime slipped out of the house and began to run in the opposite direction of the club. They ran about a mile in the soft morning fog before Lexii stopped dead in her tracks. "What's wrong?" OriHime asked while jogging in place. Lexii didn't say anything, she just kept jogging. "I don't like this." OriHime whispered to herself. By the time the duo got back to the house, the soft fog had lifted and it was a nice late morning. The sun was higher in the sky and the room was lit more brightly, which made Lexii feel a little better. **

"**You hungry?" OriHime asked. Lexi looked up, "Yea, I could use a bite to eat." OriHime nodded. They put their PJ's back on since they didn't think they were going back out that day, and they headed into the kitchen. Lexii turned up the stereo to Aozora no namida by Hitomi Takashi, their favorite Japanese song. "****Donna unmei ga matte irun darou  Kuya mitaku nai yo umareta koto  Kanashimi no naka ni yuuki ga aru  Kagayaki tsukamu to shinjite iru!" Lexii sang out in Japanese while dancing. OriHime sang the translation while dancing "Regardless of the fate that awaits,  I won't to regret the things I live for.  Because within sadness there is courage.  I believe in taking a hold of that light!"**

**Lexii and OriHime looked at each other and laughed. Lexii got out the pancake mix, while OriHime got the milk, eggs, butter and sugar and set them on the table. When OriHime turned around Lexii was on her toes trying to reach the cinnamon. OriHime laughed; she put the cinnamon on the top shelf knowing it was Lexii's favorite to make pancakes with, and knowing she was to short to reach it. Lexii crossed her arms and huffed, turning to OriHime.**

"**You put that up there didn't you?" Lexii said. OriHime smiled and laughed, putting her hand over her heart, "Why would I do such a thing?" Lexii grinned, "because your evil and you know it." OriHime laughed, "Okay, maybe just a little." Lexii tried one more time, and jumped, reaching the top shelf and quickly grabbing what she wanted. "Finally! I got it!" Lexii exclaimed. They put the pancakes in the oven, when suddenly, Lexii was gone. "Lexii-Chan? Were are you?" **

**OriHime turned around and screamed when Lexii was right there. Lexii laughed and put some of the leftover pancake mix on OriHime's cheeks. OriHime got an evil look as she scooped up some of the mix in her hands. Lexi backed up, "Hime… Don't even think about it." "Who said I had to think about it?" OriHime replied before smearing the batter on Lexii's face. Lexii gasped and wiped it off her face, before throwing it at OriHime. OriHime ducked and it hit the wall, both friends laughed. The pancakes were done, and they cleaned up a little before eating. Lexii laughed "See Hime-Chan, I told you, you are evil." OriHime just grinned. **

**After breakfast, both changed into a pair of shorts and a t-shirt, putting their hair in ponytails, they went out into the backyard. It was a nice sunny afternoon with the sun beating down on the two girls. First they stretched, then they started doing cartwheels. As the two of them did cartwheels two familiar voices spoke up from over the fence, "What's up girls?" Both looked up surprised that Gaara and Neji were there.**

**Lexii looked at OriHime warily and she nodded, understanding. Lexii smiled "nothing much, just playin' around." She walked up to the fence, leaning on it. She smiled, "wanna come in?" Gaara grinned and entered.**


	3. Weres your bestfriend when you need her?

**Gaara and Neji walked in, smirking evilly to them selves. Lexii-Chan noticed that they had on hoods and their eyes were an odd shade of scarlet. "OriHime, keep an eye on them." Lexii-Chan whispered to her. OriHime nodded and smiled at Neji, sending Lexii a warning glance. Lexii walked up to Gaara and smiled leaning on the counter of the kitchen, "So what brings you here?" **

**Gaara grinned, "Just stopped by to see my sexy friend." Lexii blushed like a tomato. "Well its nice to see you too," she replied. Lexii pulled her ponytail over her shoulder, showing the bruises from the fangs that tried to bite her in her dream. Gaara's eyes seemed to bug out of his head but his face remained as impassive as ever. Lexii shot OriHime a glance telling her to be ready for an argument or some type of explosion and she nodded, going back to talking with Neji.**

**Lexii looked back to Gaara and saw he was staring at the fang marks. Lexii looked at him, "Do you know anything about this Gaara?" Gaara looked up shocked, "Of course not!" Lexii raised her eyebrow and cocked her head to the side, "Defensive much?" Gaara laughed darkly, "Why would I need to be?" "Don't play these games with me Gaara," She looked outside to see that it got dark pretty quickly, "I know you and Neji's secret." **

**Gaara walked closer to Lexii, an evil look in his eye and his fangs glistening in the light, backing Lexii up onto the counter; now she was scared. Lexii looked around for anyway of escape, but there was none. OriHime and Neji were no were to be seen and Lexii guessed they were in the Living room and she doubted that OriHime could hear her from all the way in the kitchen. Lexii's eyes turned a scared Violet as they locked on Gaara's evil red one's. Gaara grinned evilly as Lexii finally realized that there was nothing she could do to stop it, she did the only thing that might help. She screamed…**

**"ORIHIME HELP ME!!!" Lexii screamed at the top of her lungs. Gaara grabbed her, covering her mouth, "Shut up! What do you wanna do? Wake the whole neighborhood." Lexii couldn't say anything; she just nodded, her eyes glowing a bright violet, showing just how scared she was. She saw OriHime run in but be caught by Neji. "So Gaara, what to do wit these two. We leave 'em here and they'll be screaming their lungs out." Gaara thought for a moment, "Tie them up first." Neji nodded and found some rope, tying both girls up but not with out a fight, and placing scarves over their mouths to keep them quiet. **

**Gaara grinned at the girls as they were tied up, but they only glared. Neji saw them glare and chuckled, crouching down by OriHime, "Its really easy to glare when you're the ones tied up." Gaara picked up Lexii, while Neji picked up OriHime and the walked outside into the cool summer night. Gaara and Neji nodded to each other, a girl held over both of their shoulders and jumped, high in the sky. Lexii and OriHime's eyes widened as they noticed they were flying in the air but were scared because they had absolutely no clue where they were going. **

**Once they reached their destination, the girls were so tired they almost fell asleep while on the 'trip' to where ever the guys were taking them. Lexii was the first to snap out of her trance, when she heard a lock being opened. Lexii couldn't see much because of how dark it was, but it seemed Gaara and Neji could see perfectly. The next thing she knew, Lexii and OriHime were being thrown on a large bed, covered in black and red sheets. The bed was so comfortable, Lexii could just fall asleep right then and there, but then she remembered where she was and quickly sat up. Well as fast as someone tied up could anyway.**

**Gaara walked up to the two, a serious look in his eye, "I'll untie you two, if you promised not to scream or run." The two nodded; they just wanted to go to sleep. With all the things that happened that day, they were exhausted. Gaara and Neji untied them and OriHime and Lexii looked at each other and hugged each other for dear life. Gaara laid out two large T-shirts on the bed, "Get some rest. We'll explain in the morning." Him and Neji were on their way out when Neji stopped, "And don't try to leave. You can walk around the house, but there's no way you can get out." "You can be sure of that", Gaara chimed in; and they were off. Lexii and OriHime changed into the T-shirts, having everything to talk about, but no energy to actually do it. So they both went to bed, both looking forward to, and dreading when the morning came. **

**The morning came and the two girls awoke, surprisingly with the sun on their face, and breakfast laid out for them, with a single red rose on each tray. The two girls ate while looking out side to the garden that lined the woods outside the house. The two ate in silence, the tension growing thicker and thicker till Lexii couldn't take it anymore. As soon as she was about to say something, the phone rang and it was Gaara, telling them to come in the living room.**

**OriHime and Lexii walked down the stairs, and into the living room, not caring that they were only wearing underwear and large T-shirts. They both walked into the room, side by side and hand in hand. Gaara watched them and grinned at what they were wearing. Gaara glanced at Neji and he grinned also, a wicked look in his eye. OriHime and Lexii saw this and stopped in dead there tracks. Gaara and Neji grinned at the two looking them up and down. They walked in and saw that no windows were open and the only light was a few small lamps. The two sat down on the couch, Lexii lay on the couch, her head on OriHime's lap. **

**The guys looked at them and cocked their eyebrows, while Lexii looked up at OriHime and OriHime looked down at her. They stared at each other then giggled insanely. The guys looked at each other and had the same –I-think-there-crazy- look. Gaara cleared his throat and they looked at him before bursting in a small fit of giggles.**

**When they finished giggling, they were waiting for him to say something. Gaara and Neji walked up to the two, their eyes a scarlet red. Neji bent over them, arms on either side of OriHime's head; but he could still see her clearly, since they were both about the same size. Quickly, Gaara grabbed Lexii's arm and pulled her into his lap. "You know, it's been weeks since I've last fed; and I really, really need blood." Gaara whispered into her ear while staring at her neck. Lexii was so shocked, that she couldn't move or say a word.**

**When the shock was over, which was when Gaara weaved his arm around her waist, she tried to push him away, but he only tightened his grasp on her waist. She looked up at him her eyes violet with specks of red. She was scared but a little angry also. She looked around, confused as ever. "Where did OriHime go now?" she whined to herself. She heard yelling and stuff breaking, so she guessed OriHime had started a fight. **

**She tried to get up but Gaara pulled her back down. "Your not going anywhere, " he growled deep in his throat. He grabbed her and he grinned, his fangs showing. Lexii tried to back up but it didn't last long before his fangs pierced her skin. She screamed, then was completely paralyzed. She couldn't move, she could barely breathe. The last thing she saw was Gaara's satisfied grin before she passed out.**


End file.
